


Viewfinder

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Image, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Noctis is feeling down, and Prompto takes it upon himself to lift his spirits and hopefully make him realize how amazing he truly is.“Come on, I want to show you how others see you… how I see you. I think I can change your mind.”





	Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in Promptis Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+Promptis+Hell).



Prompto sat, carefully cradling his camera as he brushed the lens free of dirt… not that it was dirty, mind you. It was more because Noctis was laid across his sofa with a book propped against his tented legs. He’d come over under the guise of studying, but the blond knew something else was going on with his best friend. He could see it in the restless jig of his foot, the frustrated swipe of his hand through his hair, the frown tugging at his lips. And it wasn’t even as if Prompto was unsure of what to say; he’d tried multiple times to cheer Noctis up, but His Highness preferred to sulk. So, he sat quietly in his company, waiting for whenever he was ready. It didn’t take much longer.

“Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah, buddy.”

It was quiet for a stretch and Prompto looked up from his camera to find Noctis staring down into his notebook. His lips would stretch and twitch as if physically fighting back the words on the tip of his tongue. “Do you think… ugh, never mind.”

Noctis sighed and tossed his books onto the table, crossed his arms over his chest, and Prompto set his brush down. He leaned forward. “What is it? Come on, you can ask me anything!”

“It’s just… I’ve been training with Gladio a lot more lately, and he says- you don’t think…”

Prompto’s head tilted to the side, watching as his grip tightened around his biceps. Noctis suddenly sat up, swinging his legs properly over the couch so he could face his friend. “Do you think I'm scrawny?”

_ So that’s what this is about _ . It seemed easy enough to fix. “What? Of course not!” Prompto beamed. “I mean, you don’t have all the muscle that Gladio does, but that doesn't mean that you don’t have any! I think you look great,” he complimented, cheeks warming.

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course.”

Noct’s small smile was short lived as he huffed and sat back. “You’re just saying that cause we’re friends.”

“No, I’m not,” he defended. “A friend’s job is to be both supportive  _ and _ honest. I wouldn’t lie to you, Noct.”

The older boy nodded, but a sigh escaped from his mouth. “Yeah…”

“Have you not seen yourself?” Prompto prodded. “If anyone is scrawny, it’s me.”

Noctis huffed. “You’re far from scrawny.”

“If you can accept that, then why can’t you accept that you’re not either?”

His friend looked away, his lips twisting in distaste. “I know he’s just giving me shit, but… you hear something enough and it starts to feel true, ya know.”

Prompto’s lips curved sadly as he took in his friend, but then he nodded and slapped his legs. “Okay, get up!” Prompto demanded as he set his camera down and stood. When Noctis made no move, he walked over and grabbed his arm. “Up, up!”

Noctis groaned and protested, but put up little resistance as Prompto pulled him to his feet and guided him to his bedroom. Blinking against the light as it was flicked on, Noctis was blindly turned and positioned in front of the full body mirror.

“Does that look like a scrawny guy to you?”

Prompto watched as Noctis observed his reflection, and then groaned as he shrugged and turned away from himself. “Kinda, I guess.”

Prompto playfully shoved him. “Stay right there, don't move!”

Noct’s voice called after him as he darted from the room. “Do I have a choice?”

“Nope!” he replied with a laugh as he picked up his camera and hurried back. “Okay, you are going to be my model for the evening.”

“What? No, put it away.”

“Come on, I want to show you how others see you… how  _ I _ see you. I think I can change your mind.”

Noctis took a deep breath, but didn't protest - at least not until Prompto began snapping photos of him. He kept trying to bring his hands up, or turn away from the lens, but Prompto was always right there, front and center. 

“Gimme a smile!”

Noctis scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue, appalled when there was a soft click. Prompto snorted. “Yeah, that's gonna be a good one.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. “Let me see.”

But Prompto pulled away from him, holding the camera to his chest. “These are for the photographer. You get to see them later.”

Noct’s brows furrowed in annoyed acceptance and his eyes narrowed, more out of frustration than anger. Prompto pointed the camera at him again. “Yeah, hold that look.”

“I'm not doing a look,” Noctis insisted. 

Prompto walked around him with his camera held up to his face, when he came to a sudden stop. “Lift your head a little and look down with your eyes,” he softly commanded as he squatted. He snapped a couple photos and then grinned to himself.

Noctis watched as Prompto took another step back, his hip cocking out to the side as he turned his camera. “Now show me the good stuff.”

“What's… the good stuff?”

Prompto dropped the camera from his face and shot Noctis an incredulous look. “Your muscles that I'm proving you have. Come on, kill me with those guns!”

Noctis laughed as he bashfully looked away, his laughter drowning out the soft click of the shutter. But Prompto was persistent. “Come ooonn, flex ‘em!”

Avoiding his bright stare, Noctis lifted his arms, curling his hands into fists and posed, his biceps contracting. The shutter release clicked and Prompto encouraged him into a few more poses, quickly snapping a picture of each one as the atmosphere around them relaxed.

“Lift your shirt a little bit.”

“What? Why?”

Prompto’s brow lifted as if the answer was obvious, and it was. “Can’t see all that muscle if your clothing is in the way.”

“R-right,” Noctis agreed. “Do I just…” His voice trailed off as he curled his fingers beneath the hem and exposed a sliver of skin beneath his belly button.

Prompto shook his head, even as his finger pressed the button. “Higher than that.”  He took aim and a wide step to the side as Noctis slowly lifted his shirt higher, exposing lightly tanned skin pulled enticingly over taut muscle. Prompto swallowed thickly at the sight. “Good, good, now a bit more?”

“How much more is that?” Noctis inquired, doubt poking him around the edges again.

Prompto could take pictures of him all day if he'd let him. He was determined to help him break down that wall of insecurity, because gods, he was gorgeous standing there. If only he'd just realize it.

Prompto licked his lips, riding the photography rush. “Take off your shirt.”

“W-what?”

Prompto realized how that must have sounded, and he scratched the side of his face as he chuckled. “Just… take a look at yourself. Come on,” he pressed when Noctis made no move. “I’m going to prove you wrong.”

And then when Noctis looked away from his searching eyes, Prompto set his camera down, then circled his arms around him and began tugging his shirt up. Noctis turned in his hold, screeching -  _ not _ screeching, he’d deny it a hundred times over - as his stomach was exposed.

“Just trust me,” Prompto repeated over his laughter and Noct’s  _ not _ screeching sounds as he twisted and tried to break away.

Trust had little to do with it; Noctis trusted him to the moon and back. And while that trust had fortified their friendship, it did little to quell his insecurities and his own special brand of self-loathing. Noctis huffed as he thwarted his plans. “Come on, Prompto…”

“Are you that embarrassed?” he asked as he gave up tugging, his hands settling on Noct’s waist. The only reply he got was silence and Prompto reluctantly pulled away. He looked up at his friend, noticing the dark blush across his cheeks, and then he took a deep breath. If he was going to get him to open up then he’d have to do the same.

Noctis caught movement in his peripheral and looked over. His eyes widened as a swath of black was thrown his way; he caught it and realized it was Prompto’s T-shirt - and that the blond now stood before him, his chest bare. “What are you-”

“Look at me, Noct… you know how I used to be-” He let his sentence hang as Noctis stepped closer. His gaze swept over fair, freckle-kissed skin and gentle planes of muscle. Prompto was lean and lithe, definitely not scrawny. And upon closer inspection the prince could see the awkwardness covered by his broad smile. 

Sympathizing with his friend, he gave a resigned drop of his head. Noctis sighed and gripped the bottom hem of his shirt. Before he could change his mind, he lifted it up off over his head and hastily discarded it.

Prompto’s mouth might have gone a little dry and he subconsciously wet his lips. Noctis’ pectorals were definitely more defined than his own and he could see the ridges of muscle that defined his abdomen. He could even make out the beginning of his Adonis belt, that tantalizing hint of the V-cut that took his gaze straight to- Prompto chuckled as he cut off his thoughts.  _ And Gladio calls him scrawny?! _

He reached over and wrapped his hand around Noctis’ arm and pulled him back in front of the mirror. Peering over his shoulder, he met his gaze in their reflection. “Are your eyes working? ‘Cause dude, you look amazing. You got muscles I can only dream to have.”

Noctis looked away. “I guess so…”

Prompto wanted to smack some sense into him.  “You  _ guess _ … okay, how about you just try smiling?”

“Just a smile?”

“Yeah!” Prompto encouraged as he held his gaze. 

The corners of Noctis’ lips curved, offering the barest hint of a smile. Prompto stepped back and picked up his camera and then walked around to stand adjacent from him. “Try it again, but this time imagine Iggy in a dress.”

Noctis’ face fell flat for a moment before his eyes brightened and a loud laugh rumbled through his chest and spilled from his mouth. “Now I can't unsee it! What did you do?”

Prompto chuckled. “Got a real smile out of you.”

Noctis’ laugh died off, but his eyes were still full of mirth as Prompto took a couple more snaps. The blond moved behind him. “Flex again for me.”

There were multiple clicks as Noctis lifted his arms, and for good reason. Prompto was absolutely taken by the gentle ripple of the muscles in his back. But he couldn't sit there and stare all night. He took an angled shot, capturing Noct’s reflection as well, and then stood.

He reached out and took Noctis’ hand, pulling him over to his bed. “Sit down.”

Noctis did as requested, watching his friend as he made a few adjustments to his camera settings. Prompto really was passionate about his photos. Hell, he was more passionate about life than practically anyone else he knew. He wasn't sure what he had done to have this ray of sunshine in his life, but he was thankful.

“Alright!” Prompto lifted his eyes and coughed, hiding a smile behind his fist. “Lean back on your hands.”

Noctis was admittedly feeling a bit less self-conscious, and so he sat back. Prompto took a photo straight on, and then one looking down, and then he knelt between Noct’s legs. This surprised the prince and he finally spoke up. “Why… what are you doing down there?”

“Smile,” Prompto reminded, and then snapped a couple more, capturing the play of light and shadow across his abdomen. “Turn your head to the side, like you're looking out the window at the stars.”

He took a handful of more pictures and then bent forward. “Just… don't move. Let me fix your hair.”

Noctis’ breath caught in his throat as Prompto’s body hovered close to his, as fingers carded through his charcoal locks. He was so warm, his touch so gentle, that Noctis couldn't help but smile. 

Prompto lifted the camera as he leant back and took another picture. Noctis looked downright amazing, maybe a little  _ too  _ amazing. He could still remember the heat of Noctis’ body, or maybe  _ he _ was just getting hot. Regardless, his attraction to his best friend was starting to affect him. But he was going to fulfill what he set out to do, show him exactly how he sees him.

“Lay down.” The blond’s heart stuttered as he realized how raspy his voice had sounded. If Noctis had heard it, too, he made no comment. 

Prompto's face lifted from behind the viewfinder, snapping another shot as Noctis laid back. Lowering his angle, he took another picture of his stomach that sloped toward his chest. 

Noctis wet his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, ignoring how hot his thigh felt with Prompto so close  - and how he wanted to have him closer. 

The photographer stood and their eyes met briefly before Prompto grinned and pressed the shutter again. “Move up on the bed. Here, prop up on my pillows.”  _ Good thing these are clean cause I'm never washing them after this,  _ Prompto mentally declared.

Noctis scooted up the bed until his shoulders  sank into the plush pillows. His eyes flitted across Prompto's body, appreciating the view more than he felt he had any right to. He couldn't help it, his friend was attractive. As he reached above his head to adjust the pillow, Prompto made a soft noise. “Yeah, do that, tuck your hand behind your head.”

Noctis settled in and heard the distinctive clicks of the camera. He hadn't liked the idea at first, but Prompto had a way of making nearly everything more comfortable. And he was glad he had gone with it; admittedly, it felt kinda nice. And then Prompto kneeled on the bed, straddling his leg as he took another picture. Okay, maybe it felt  _ really _ nice.

“Hey, you trust me, right?” Prompto asked suddenly.

“Not when you ask me like that,” Noctis teased in reply.

“It's just… I don't want you to move, but I want to unbutton your pants.” The blond carefully lifted his eyes, meeting the prince’s darker ones. He couldn't believe he actually said that, but he genuinely had a concept in mind. However, he’d never execute it without Noctis’ permission. But the longer the silence stretched on, the hotter Prompto’s face burned.

Noctis held his gaze, in silent awe at the aching pull he felt in his chest. He nearly blushed when he realized Prompto was waiting for a reply. It was just a button, right? He cleared his throat a little, mustering up the courage to reply. “Yeah, go ahead and do it.”

Prompto was temporarily stunned, but then warmth bloomed within him and he nodded. He sat beside him on the bed, his cool fingers hooking into his pants as he worked the button free. He tugged the ends apart so it was evident that the pants were undone. Then he stood and resumed taking pictures, humming in approval when Noctis stretched and repositioned his arm.

The prince smiled as Prompto rounded the bed and then climbed onto it. He crawled up near his head, aligning the camera by his shoulder, and aimed down his body.

“These are going to be gorgeous,” Prompto muttered, breathless, as he snapped away. “Can I…” he paused; this was the last step for his idea, but Prompto didn't want to push too hard. He didn't want to make Noctis uncomfortable or upset, or torture himself any more than he'd already done tonight.

“Yes,” Noctis answered, voice clear and confident. Whatever Prompto was asking of him, he'd have it. He turned his head to regard his friend; the freckles along his nose and cheeks stood out even more against the pink dusting his features. He made quite the sight, and his body agreed. Warmth tingled across every inch of him and his cock twitched in his pants. 

Prompto’s widened eyes softened and he chuckled. “Are you sure?”

Noctis nodded and then his friend climbed down the mattress, positioning himself between Noctis’ legs. “If you change your mind just tell me to stop.”

It became clear what his intentions were as he reached for Noctis’ pants again. Prompto willed the shakiness from his fingers as he pinched the zipper and slowly lowered it. The grind of the metal teeth seemed so much louder to Noct’s ears in the stillness of the room. Prompto's heart was pounding, he could barely hear the rustle of the sheets as Noctis adjusted himself - the rush of blood in his ears was too loud. 

His fingers curled into the sides of Noct’s pants and he looked up at him. “Just a little bit, okay?”

Noctis didn’t trust himself to say anything other than the breathy “Yeah" he replied with. 

Prompto tugged his pants down, just enough to put Noctis’ boxer-briefs on display. He swallowed thickly, noticing the bulge at the center that was still mostly covered by his clothing. Steering his mind away from dangerous thoughts, Prompto raised his eyes only to lose his breath.

Noctis was watching him, eyes half-lidded as his tongue pressed to his lips. Placing his hand on Noct's thigh, he leaned forward and grabbed his camera a final time. He took a candid shot, straight on, of Noctis’ crotch - the lean muscle and dip of hips disappearing under black, a stark contrast against his skin. 

He leaned down, closer to his stomach, as he angled the camera towards his face. “Tilt your head back a little,” Prompto suggested, his voice little more than a whisper.

So Noctis did, easing his head back into the pillows as Prompto’s heat seemed to engulf him. There were a few clicks and then another soft command.

“Put your your other hand here-" Noctis’ stomach tensed in a pleasant way as Prompto’s hand brushed his ribs “-and stretch a little.”

His shoulders pressed down as his back bowed ever so lightly, and the clicking sound resumed. But all Noctis was really aware of was how his skin still seemed to burn and tingle where Prompto had innocently touched him. 

Prompto finally pulled back and got to his feet on the bed. Standing over Noctis now he took a few more shots. “Move both hands behind your head, relax.”

Easy for him to say. Noctis was feeling more wound up now than when they began, only now it was for a totally different reason. A reason that made his blood pump hotly through his veins and question his sanity.  _ Get it together, that's your best friend _ . But he couldn't draw his gaze away from fair skin and the clench of muscle as Prompto shuffled around him, leaning one way or another. And as he admired the young man before him he could feel himself grow harder.  _ Ugh, this is a really inconvenient time _ , he mused.

“You know, you're really cute when your face is all red like that,” Prompto teased as he pressed the shutter release.

If it was possible, his face got redder and he pouted, snubbing his friend as he looked away from him. There were a few more clicks, the sound pulling Noct’s eyes back to the blond as he slowly lowered himself. Noctis could feel himself go absolutely still, not even a breath escaped him, as Prompto eased onto his knees, straddling his hips. Noctis could make out the hint of a smile as he took a barrage of pictures.

Prompto was caught up in the moment; Noctis looked so lovely half-naked and blushing, his gaze heated and shining at him - calling out to him like a siren song. Focused on capturing the beauty before him, Prompto hadn't fully realized he'd deposited himself into Noct’s lap until his butt nudged against something hard.

Noctis tensed as Prompto brushed against his erection, and he closed his eyes as the camera fell away from his face. He didn't want to see that look; he didn't want to see Prompto confused or disgusted by him. Oh, what he would give to just fade away right now.

“Noct…”

“Please,” the prince begged, “please don't say anything.”

Prompto’s brows furrowed as he set the camera aside. They had come so far and here he had to go and ruin things. If he had been paying more attention he could've stopped himself from- His thoughts came to a screeching halt. All those looks, the electricity in the air, the warmth of his body - he hadn't imagined any of it, if the proof of Noctis’ arousal was anything to go by. So, did that mean that Noctis felt the same way? 

“I… should go,” Noctis said, the words limp and pitiful.

When Prompto looked up at him, Noctis quickly averted his eyes. And then Prompto realized something else: Noctis thought he and he alone felt like this. It seemed as if Prompto would have to bare more of himself than he planned for. But taking this layer off was more terrifying than losing his shirt had been. 

Noctis startled at his ginger touch, his fingers skimming down his forearms to curl around his wrists. “Look at me.” When Noctis refused, he tugged more insistently at his arms. “Please?”

Still, Noct gave a shake of his head, and Prompto could see he was losing him. He leaned forward, hearing the sharp intake of breath beneath him as he hovered, and then pulled Noctis’ hand to his chest over his frantically beating heart. “Does this feel like someone who is offended by your body?”

Noctis could feel the steady, albeit quickened, pulse beneath his hand and turned his head back forward and met his crystal blue gaze with apprehension. His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “No,” he answered, still embarrassed.

Prompto slowly sat up, hand still curled around Noct’s wrist as he pressed his fingers more firmly to his skin, letting them rub down his chest and stomach as he righted himself. Then, holding his attention, he boldly pushed Noctis’ hand to the front of his pants and over the tent in them. “Does this?”

Noctis’ eyes widened, filling brightly with warmth, realization, and something else that Prompto had no name for. “No,” he replied again, only now his voice was tender, quiet.

Prompto tugged on his hands again and this time Noctis sat up, bringing their faces just inches apart. The blond felt himself get lost in the deep ocean blue of Noct’s eyes. His fingers twitched against Prompto’s stiff length making his breath hitch.

Noctis’ lips quirked up into a shy smirk. “So… all this time…”

“You weren't the only one,” Prompto assured and then chuckled. “We’re a couple of idiots.”

“Guess we are.”

Prompto’s smile widened as he let his hands smooth up his friend’s arms, gently sweeping over the curve of his biceps. Noctis’ eyes closed, absorbing the affection as Prompto’s touch curled over his shoulders and then up his neck to finally cup his face. 

“I-" they both began at the same time.

Noctis’ eyes opened as he laughed. “You were saying?”

“No, what were you gonna say?” Prompto countered.

“You go first.”

Prompto took a quick breath, his thumbs grazing along Noctis’ cheeks. “I just…” After everything else, why was this so hard? “I want to…”

Noctis’ hands curled around Prompto’s knees, subconsciously inching forward. His gaze dropped to his lips, and much like earlier he gave him the confirmation he was searching for.  “Yes,” he murmured, tilting his face, lips lightly pursed.

Prompto drew in one more breath, memorizing this image that his camera would fail to capture, and then closed the distance between them. Their lips met gently, reveling in warmth that seemed to tingle down the rest of their bodies at the contact. Hearing and feeling Noctis’ breath against him spurred Prompto to kiss him again and again, the plush of their lips coming together more insistently.

The softest hum left Noctis as Prompto’s tongue brushed his lower lip. The sound erupted a violent storm of butterflies in the blond’s stomach, his desire growing stronger, and he made the move to deepen the kiss.

Noctis parted his lips, moaning as their tongues met and twisted together lazily. Even though the kiss was unhurried, his pulse was racing, burning hotter with each sweep of slick muscle against his own. He dragged his hands up Prompto's thighs, over the curve of his rear to the smooth skin of his back. While this was all new to him, he couldn't deny the instinctual  _ want _ that coursed through him. Holding tight, Noctis leaned back, taking Prompto down with him.

Surprised, Prompto let go of Noctis’ face so he could catch himself, bracing his weight on his elbows on either side of Noct’s head.  He peered down at his flushed face and kiss swollen lips, sighing as Noctis’ hands trailed up to his shoulders. Fingers sank into his blond locks before tugging him back down to meet hungry mouth. 

Their breathing spiked as their tongues clashed more feverishly this time, devouring and being devoured. Prompto winced as fingers tightened in his hair, but the pain was temporary and heat bloomed in its place. He moved his knees, repositioning himself, and lowering his weight on top of Noctis’ body. He was so hot - nearly burning - hard yet soft in all the right places. It left Prompto feeling heady and wanting, a dizzy mess.

Prompto broke the kiss first, sliding his lips down to Noctis’ chin and along his jaw, his heart stuttering with the breathy moans that flowed from  the prince’s mouth. His lips parted to suck on the sensitive skin, delighted by the way Noct’s chest expanded sharply beneath him as he gasped. 

“Prompto…”

Gods, the way he uttered his name so breathless, careless, sent a shiver down his spine that turned into a gentle grind of his pelvis.

Noctis clenched his eyes shut, drowning in the pleasure of Prompto’s body atop his. His mouth seared his skin and every needy, absent roll of his hips chipped away at Noct’s self control. The friction against his trapped erection had him seeing stars and he wasn't sure if he was drowning or burning up or on the verge of dissolving away into nothingness. He just knew he wanted more. He urged Prompto’s mouth back to his, wasting no time and delving his tongue into the cavern of his mouth.

Prompto let out a surprised moan against Noctis’ mouth as his head spun, and he found himself on his back. Now the one in the advantageous position, dark hair framed equally dark eyes as Noctis pulled back and looked at him. He couldn't explain why seeing him just as disheveled and kiss bruised was such a thrill. “Is this okay?”

Prompto nodded, cupping his hand around the back of Noctis’ neck, and eagerly caught his mouth as it descended upon him again. Holding his weight on one arm, Noctis’ other hand skimmed down Prompto’s side, the blunt of his nails scraping against his skin as he curled his fingers. Prompto arched against him, whimpering into the kiss as he threw his arms around him. His hands explored Noct’s back, tracing his shoulder blades and feeling them move as Noctis’ touch flitted about. 

Noctis nipped at his bottom lip as he left his mouth, peppering kisses down the column of Prompto’s throat. The blond threw his head back against the mattress, offering more room as Noct's tongue trailed across his Adam’s apple. His hands sailed down the planes of Noctis’ back before turning, his fingertips inching just beneath the waistband of his briefs. He urged Noct to move against him with a blind and desperate pull, and he obliged.

Prompto murmured a curse as Noctis ground against him, again and again, the friction delicious and all consuming. It was hard to focus on kissing him as his lips returned when their limbs were as tangled as their tongues, when the flex of Noctis’ buttocks beneath his fingers made him feel pleasantly delirious. They were so close, but there was a feeling rising within him, telling him that this was not enough.

Noctis pulled away, greedily sucking in fresh air to appease his lungs, but he was still suffocating. “I want to touch you,” he rasped against Prompto’s jaw as his kiss traversed toward his ear. The way the blond seemed to shiver at his words made him feel more confident. He caught the earlobe, sucking it briefly into his mouth before letting his teeth graze over it. “Can I touch you?”

Prompto’s fingers dug into his skin as he moaned in response. His head was spinning and he hoped the noise he made sounded like approval. Noctis sat up, letting his fingers trail down the blond’s chest and stomach. Every minute twitch went noticed under his heated gaze and there was something incredibly tantalizing about how his body reacted to his touch. He bent down, lips pressing just beneath Prompto’s ribs. The way his stomach clenched only encouraged Noctis to experiment and he scooted back off the bed, allowing himself the room to drag his lips down Prompto's stomach. 

Every hitch of breath and sigh was catalogued, and when Noctis’ mouth pressed under his navel Prompto whined. It was one of the most gorgeous sounds he'd ever heard.

Prompto had chills running down his body, and Noctis’ hot breath rolling along the waistband of his pants was  _ not _ helping. Every second felt like an agonizing eternity, and then Noctis’ fingers finally tugged at the button. Prompto lifted his head, biting his lip in anticipation as he watched. He lifted his hips as Noctis pulled at his jeans, coaxing them down his thighs and below his knees.

Prompto sat up abruptly as Noctis reached for him. “Wait!… I… I wanna touch you, too.”

Even though he felt incredibly hot, and knew his face must be burning red, he didn't look away from Noctis. The older boy nodded and then pushed his pants down, tripping up a little as he went to step out of them. An awkward chuckle passed his lips and Prompto held his hand out to him in quiet reassurance. Noctis’ hand slid into his as a knee sank onto the bed.

Prompto grinned as Noctis straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him once again. This time their mouths came together gentler, each meeting of their lips deliberate and slow as hands caressed thighs and teased the hem of their underwear. Prompto gasped against hot lips as Noctis’ hand brushed his length experimentally over the remaining barrier of clothing. The blond’s grip tightened at the back of Noctis’ legs as he rubbed him again. 

Noctis could feel his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears as his hand curled around Prompto’s length, stroking him through his boxers. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening, but a bigger part of him was wondering why it had taken so long - especially now that he knew Prompto had been harboring similar feelings. The blond softly moaned against his lips and Noctis smoothed his hand down the front of his boxers, slipping his hand through the vent. Prompto was hard and hot against his palm and he wrapped his fingers around him, squeezing him experimentally as he rubbed down and back up the entire length of him.

Prompto gasped as he broke the kiss, the feeling shocking him with a jolt of ecstasy. It wasn't as if he'd never touched himself before, but having Noctis do it was different. He wanted Noct to feel what he was feeling, that same head swimming, all encompassing desire. His hands curved, skimming his touch to the waistband of Noctis’ boxer-briefs. His fingertips traced the elastic before slipping inside them. He stretched the band as he lowered it, careful not to hit his erection as he freed it from its confines. His fingers splayed across his buttocks and he tugged him closer as he laid back.

Noctis readjusted himself, knees on either side of narrow hips, dark eyes shining down at Prompto. He ran his thumb across the bulbous head, smearing the bead of precome, watching as his eyes briefly fluttered close to soak up the feeling. He was feeling pretty smug until Prompto’s hand enveloped his length. Noctis clenched his jaw as the touch ran up and down his shaft, gently at first as if getting accustomed to the size and feel, and then the fist around him tightened. He dropped his head, his own hand pausing. “D-damn… Prompto…”

The blond smirked as he lifted his other hand to tangle his fingers in midnight black tresses. “Feel good?”

“Feels amazing.”

“Yeah, you do,” Prompto murmured in agreement, too entranced by the way Noctis' features would twitch under his ministrations. He dropped him for a moment, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking his palm. He twisted his now wet hand around the head of Noctis’ cock as he started to stroke him again. 

Noctis removed his hand, copying Prompto so he'd have adequate lubrication for the increased friction of his strokes. His slender fingers pumped him, matching Prompto’s pace, speeding or slowing when he did.

Heat built between them, heart rates and breathing spiking. Noctis’ gaze was trained to Prompto’s face, watching as his features contorted in bliss. His pace quickened then, his hand twisting along his length, the blond’s whimpers encouraging him. Noctis' own pleasure was making it difficult to stay focused, but Prompto's free hand circled his wrist, helping him keep his rhythm and he surrendered himself to the feeling.

Prompto was panting, his hips undulating on their own accord, gently thrusting up into Noct’s fist. He wasn't in the mind frame to worry about how wanton he must have looked or sounded. He chased the fire that licked his veins and settled like a tightened coil in his stomach. “Noc-tis…”

The raven moaned, the hand by Prompto’s head clenching the sheets. His muscles tightened, his body bowing as the first tremor of release laced up his spine. “A-ah…  _ Astrals…” _ Hot breaths puffed across his wrist as Prompto's face turned toward his arm. And then his lips pressed to his skin, muffling a shaky groan, and Noctis thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. 

Prompto's strokes turned erratic as his eyes screwed shut, feeling the building pressure pushing on the dam. He wanted nothing more than to let it flood his body; he just need a little more. “Don’t stop. Please…  _ please-”  _

Noctis couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the white hot pleasure blooming from his core was nearly blinding. And hearing Prompto’s voice so shaky and raw only made the need tumbling in him crest and crash against his bones. His mouth parted, Prompto’s name leaving him in a groan as his orgasm struck like lightning, lancing through his body.

Prompto gasped as his chest was splashed with hot streams of Noctis’ release. He kept moving Noct’s hand along his length, the raven’s orgasm breaking his concentration and rhythm, as he was so close himself. “Noct-"

Forcing his eyes open, Noctis was more satisfied than embarrassed to see the white painted across the slender boy’s chest. And while his body was thrumming in post-orgasm bliss, he couldn't leave Prompto behind. Taking back over, his pace increased and Prompto’s hands fell away from him to fist in the sheets.

His features twisted as his head pushed back and his shoulders lifted from the bed. “Oh shit… Noct… I'm gonna…”

“Just let go,” Noctis encouraged.

An ardent shout split Prompto’s lips as ecstasy raced through his limbs and up and out of his cock in thick spurts, dribbling over Noctis’ fist. Watching Prompto come was quite the sight and Noctis slowed his hand as the blond finally relaxed out of his orgasm, his chest heaving. 

He smiled as he cracked his eyes open, reaching his hand up to caress Noctis’ cheek. He accepted Noct as he leaned down and kissed him one more time.

“So…” Noctis began, voice quiet, “what do we do now?”

Prompto gave him a cheeky grin. “Clean up? You did make quite a mess of me.” He laughed even more when Noctis’ cheeks darkened.

The prince sulked. “You know what I mean…”

“I just had to,” Prompto teased, but then he curled his hand around Noct’s arm. “But… to answer your question, I guess we just take it as it comes? I'm… I'm a bit unsure, too, ya know.”

Noctis nodded and then sat back, removing his body from Prompto’s. “Got a towel?”

Prompto snorted as he unceremoniously climbed off the bed and pulled his feet the rest of the way out from his jeans.  He snatched a towel from his clothes hamper and cleaned his chest and then turned and offered it to Noctis who wiped his hands.

Prompto darted around him, picking up his camera  “One more!”

“Prompto-"

The blond reached forward and brushed his knuckles against Noct's cheek. “I wanna save this moment.”

Noctis didn't know what to say, so he only nodded. Prompto lifted the camera and pressed the shutter release a single time. Then he turned and bumped shoulders with him. “I should get in on this, too, don’tcha think?”

Noctis grinned. “Only fair for you to be in front of the camera every now and then.”

Prompto wrapped his arm around Noctis, very aware of their nakedness, but nonchalant in the tender moment. He tilted his head toward Noct, flashing a bright smile and he waited until he felt Noctis press his head to him to snap a photo. But before he did so, he quickly turned his face and kissed Noctis on the cheek.

He chuckled as he pulled back and caught Noctis’ surprised reaction. “Yeah, that's gonna be a good one, too.”

Eyes met and smiles were shared as they went about dressing again in fresh clothes from Prompto’s wardrobe. The blond ran his hand through his hair. “You should just stay the night.”

“It is kinda late,” Noctis agreed.

Prompto slid up next to him. “Not too late for another round of King’s Knight?”

Noctis laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. “You're on!"

* * *

 

A week later Noctis found himself leant against Prompto’s door. He had been texting the blond all day and had been invited over, yet when he knocked there’d been no answer. Ten minutes and another heavy sigh later, Noctis pushed off the front door and decided to head home. 

Pulling up his messenger app he tapped Prompto’s name and began typing.  _ Can't believe you made me wait and didn't even show up. _

But before he could hit send, Prompto’s voice broke over the silent afternoon air. “Sorry! Sorry I'm late!”

Noct slid his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. “What's the hold up?”

Prompto beamed at him, his smile wide and showing off a row of perfectly white teeth. He grabbed Noctis by the elbow, turning him back to the house. “You'll see!”

Noctis sighed, but it was just for show. He couldn't hide the smile taking over.  “I hope it's good.”

Prompto walked in, leaving the door open for Noct to follow. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his messenger bag over his head while moving through the house, Noctis still trailing behind.

The prince blinked against the flood of light as Prompto flicked them on and he swung his bag onto the counter. His smile had yet to cease.

“You're awfully happy,” Noctis commented as he slid onto a chair.

He nodded and gave a noise of affirmation. “And I think you will be, too!” he replied as he unlatched the clasp

Noct’s brows lifted as he shot him a skeptical look. “I don't know if I should be excited or concerned.”

Noctis wasn't sure how he could be so expressive  with just his eyes, but the blond leveled him with a look that practically screamed  _ oh ye of little faith _ .

He eagerly pulled out a manilla envelope and held it out for Noctis to take.

When he didn't take it, Prompto chuckled. “It won't bite.”

“I know that,” he retorted with a sigh and took it from his outstretched hand. He pushed up the metal clasp and opened the top flap. Reaching in, his fingers met glossy paper and his eyes shot up to Prompto who was practically vibrating in excitement. He pinched the stack inside the envelope and pulled them out. His eyes widened as he looked at the first picture.

His hand covered most of his face, but there was a smile visible. The next one was the shot Prompto had teased him about, with his tongue sticking out.

The next photo was softly lit, the pink tint of his cheeks barely visible as an honest smile graced his lips. He didn't remember Prompto taking that one.

His darker eyes lifted to Prom’s. The boy grinned at him. “That's one of my favorites.”

Noctis continued to look through the photographs and the progression of him shedding his clothes. He'd never seen himself like this before. The way the light fell over his body made his muscles seem more defined. The shot that captured his rear profile and also his reflection was downright amazing. 

The next one captured Noctis mid laugh, eyes bright and smile warm. And then with the next he was completely taken aback. Did his back really look like  _ that _ ? It looked… strong… which was something Noctis didn't particularly feel he was. “Prom… these are amazing.”

“Well, they're yours, to do whatever you want with. Keep looking, keep looking!”

So he did. There were the photos of him leant back on his hands, face turned away, eyes soft, and smile softer. Then ones of him laid back on the bed - his abdomen tight, shadows cast across the ridges of muscle; ones aimed down the planes of his chest to his unbuttoned pants; ones of his skin flushed and stretched. And while they were gorgeous, Noctis could see the change in them. The darkening of his eyes, the bold stares straight into the lens, the seductive parting of his lips - snaps he hadn't even been aware were taken of him as he'd been hyper focused on Prompto around him. Noctis wasn't a vain person by any means, but the way Prompto captured him made him feel -

Noctis looked up to him, laughing to hide his watery smile. “Thank you.”

“There’s… one more actually, but I get to keep it.”

Noct’s brow quirked as he set the photos down again. “Oh really? And which one is that?”

Prompto reached back into his bag and pulled out another envelope, handing it over with a smile. “I can make you a copy, if you want.”

Pinching the single photo between his fingers, Noctis slid it out and instantly smiled. His hair was a mess, but so was Prompto’s. His fair skin was flushed, his freckles standing out, but he looked so happy with his lips pressed gingerly to Noctis’ cheek. And in the photo, Noct’s eyes were closed,  a soft smile tugging his lips, looking more serene than he could ever remember feeling before that night.

Prompto chuckled. “The way you had reacted, I wasn't expecting  _ that. _ ”

Noctis leaned across the kitchen island and pressed his lips to Prompto’s in a gentle, lingering kiss. When he pulled away, he nearly laughed at Prompto's frozen expression and the red spread across his cheeks. “Bet you really weren't expecting that.”

Prompto blinked and then before either of them knew what was happening, the blond threw his arms around Noct's neck, tackling him to the ground with another kiss. The photos scattered onto the floor, but neither really seemed to mind.


End file.
